Product packaging impacts product visibility to the customer and consequently impacts revenues derived for product sales. Because of this relationship, manufacturers and retailers have a vested interest in displaying product packages that have the most effective communication indicia as is possible. That being said, providing effective communicative indicia on the product packages may provide obstacles for a manufacturer. For instance, ensuring that the communicative indicia on the product package does not take up an unduly large amount of surface area, or is simple enough to understand so as to not detract consumers from the product itself, yet effectively conveys a particular message, are some problems that a manufacturer may encounter.
Some types of products have certain qualities or benefits that are desirable. For example, with family care products, such as absorbent paper products, a highly desirable quality is to have a cloth-like feeling. Much work has gone into the prior art to develop actual paper products that have, or appear to have, such quality. However, even if a product has such a quality it is still necessary to convey such information to the consumers.
An exemplary prior art methodology of conveying the presence of certain qualities or benefits includes advertising or packaging that includes text printed on the product packaging that touts the improved features. However, packaging for prior art absorbent paper products, particularly paper towel products, tends to use a vast amount of text to convey qualities and benefits to the consumers. The text tends to be distracting to the overall visual effect of the packaging and does not take full advantage of the space on the product packaging that it is printed on. It can sometimes be the case that the text that conveys the message is generic in form, may be verbose, and does not separate itself from other packages in the retail space which may have similar messages. This being the case, the overall impact of such indicia on the product package may be dramatically reduced.
Another exemplary prior art method for conveying the presence of certain qualities or benefits is to provide consumers with samples of the product for them to use and experience at home or in store. However, this method tends to be somewhat costly, can be difficult to coordinate, and is limited in the number of media that can be used.
Thus, there exists the need for a method of doing business that provides manufacturers with the ability to convey the existence of certain benefits to the consumers quickly and effectively and that is compatible with a wide variety of media.